Creture Conversion
Category:Custom Content Tutorials This tutorial will cover skeleton and animation conversion and show skin export, Skin creation and weighting tutorials will be written or linked later. For this tutorial you will need bNWN1 NWN2/b 3D Studio Max version 7 or 8 Nwmax/b i(to import NWN1 creatures into Max / Gmax) http://nwmax.dladventures.com/ NWN compDcomp/b i(for converting MDL files to ASCII for import) http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=Other.Detail&id=1312 NWN explorer/b (for exporting creatures from nwn1) http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=Other.Detail&id=248 Exportron/b i(for exporting creature to NWN2) http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=NWN2PlugIns.Detail&id=68 Ok lets get started. For this tutorial we will convert a NWN1 creature that does not require you to make a new skin for it. i(it has a skin already.)/i We will be converting the gelatinous cube. 1. Open NWNexplorer, navigate to HOTU and under Data/models, export C_jelly.mdl 2. Open 3DS Max and import C_jelly.mdl using the Nwmax interface imghttps://archive.is/20131014150418/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/import.jpg[/img] when you click import, you will see a CMD window open. this is NWmax calling NWN decomp to decompile the model so it will import into max imghttps://archive.is/20131014150417/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/decomp.jpg[/img] Then you should see something like this imghttps://archive.is/20131014150309/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/imported.jpg[/img] This tutorial is just to cover the basics of creature conversion so we will be deleting all the stuff that floats inside the cube. Select all the helper objects, the skin and all the bones i(large rectangular objects)/i and right click on them and "Hide selected", then select all the debris that is still visible and delete it. Right click again and "unhide all". imghttps://archive.is/20131014150417/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/hide.jpg[/img] 3.Now click the icon "select by name" to open the objects window imghttps://archive.is/20131014150404/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/name.jpg[/img] imghttps://archive.is/20131014150511/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/namelist.jpg[/img] select each of the following and rename them, one at a time c_jelly ---> c_cube_skel dummy01 ---> c_cube_root impact ---> ap_torso head ---> ap_camera headconjure ---> ap_halo jelly ---> c_cube_bnk/b_body01 i(creatures skin, See Armor naming description for explanation of bold letters)/i Delete the object called handconjure Now we have to change some linking 4. Select ap_halo and click on the unlink button. imghttps://archive.is/20131014150349/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/unlink.jpg[/img] This Ap has to be linked to a good node, so click on link imghttps://archive.is/20131014150529/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/link.jpg[/img] then on select by name imghttps://archive.is/20131014150404/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/name.jpg[/img] and link to c_cube_root Now we must unlink the skin. The skin can not be linked ot any of the skeleton. 5.select c_cube_nk_body01 and unlink the skin from the main skeleton but clicking on the unlink button imghttps://archive.is/20131014150349/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/unlink.jpg[/img] bsize=18Collision/size/b Collision are simple Sphere primitives that are made non rendering and have no texture. these act as block for other creatures to prevent them from moving through each other. Ok, lets create our first collision ball. On the right hand side of the screen select the create tab, then sphere In the top view port click and draw your collision sphere with setting similar to shown imghttps://archive.is/20131014150258/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/sphere.jpg[/img] after the sphere is created, and with eh sphere selected, right click and choose properties. Make the setting as shown imghttps://archive.is/20131014150426/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/property.jpg[/img] Make as many of the collision sphere as you need, and link them to the appropriate bones. imghttps://archive.is/20131014150302/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/colsex.jpg[/img] Collision sphere are named COLS00, COLS01, COLS02 etc. color=redi(Now, in the example, the cube is not best suited to show this step. a humanoid skeleton would have collision on each foot, each thigh, the chest, the hands)/i /color size=18bPreparing the skin/b/size bTexture/b NWN2 models require a min of two textures, a Diffuse map (standard texture) and a Normal map. These maps should be square, 512x512 or 256x256 etc. Also these textures can be TGA or DDS. I suggest DDS textures, so when you export them to dds, be sure to generate mip map, and export as DTX 3 or DTX 5 compression. Ok, Lets apply our texture. first open the material editor by click this button at the top of the max window imghttps://archive.is/20131014150404/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/mat.jpg[/img] Under basic parameters, set Ambient and Diffuse colors to pure white (if you don't, your model will be dark in game) Depending on the type of object, you will want to set the specular level and glossiness (experiment to get the right settings for tour monster) imghttps://archive.is/20131014150340/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/mat2.jpg[/img] as I stated above, NWN2 models require two textures, but can use up to four. These other maps are tint maps (which allow you to edit the color of the monster in the tool set), and an Illumination map (makes parts glow in the dark like eyes, and windows) Put the maps in the correct slot, as shown. imghttps://archive.is/20131014150323/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/mat3.jpg[/img] Now select you skin (c_cube_nk_body01) and click the apply material button imghttps://archive.is/20131014150442/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/matap.jpg[/img] 6. Select the skin mesh c_cube_nk_body01 and then click on the modifier tab to make sure the skin is still weighted. there should be no need to make any changes here, just verify that everything is there imghttps://archive.is/20131014150356/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/modifier.jpg[/img] Also check the Utilities tab and make sure the exportron settings are as shown for the skin imghttps://archive.is/20131014150413/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/util.jpg[/img] size=18bPreparing to Export/b/size bSkeleton/b 7. Select c_cube_nk_body01 and hide it. Select c_cube_skel and click on the modifier tab. you should see this. imghttps://archive.is/20131014150425/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/anim.jpg[/img] Click on reset zoom, to make sure that the entire time scale is visible select all objects including Aps Select File, Export selected. Set file type as GR2 and name the file c_cube_skel. This will bring up the export dialog box. imghttps://archive.is/20131014150502/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/skelx.jpg[/img] Make sure your settings are as shown, and click export bAnimations/b 8. with the skin still hidden. Select c_cube_skel. go to the modifier tab and select the NWN1 animation that is closest to the NWN2 animation you need. in this tutorial we are only exporting Idle so select cpause1 and click zoom imghttps://archive.is/20131014150425/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/anim.jpg[/img] This will zoom in only on the cpause1 animation and allow you to export it. select everything visible (skin should still be hidden ) and go to file, export selected, select Gr2 as the file type and name the file c_cube_idle. Make sure your settings are as shown imghttps://archive.is/20131014150341/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/anim2.jpg[/img] then click export. color=red(repeat this step and export the same animation as c_cube_una_idle this will be used by the toolset as the default bUNA/brmed animation. )/colori(see animation description for details on the bold letters)/i bSkin/b 9. Right click and unhide all. select the creatrue skin, c_cube_nk_body01. with the skin select, go to file, export selected. set file type as Neverwinter Nights 2 *.MDB make sure the setting are as shown imghttps://archive.is/20131014150505/www.robinsonworkshop.com/tut/monster/model.jpg[/img] and click export color=redI leave all options checked, it doesn't hurt anything for this tutorial/color Congratulations, you can now edit your 2da files and see your monster in game. size=18 bArmor naming descriptions/b/size NK = No armor CL = Cloth LE = Leather HD = Hide SC = Scale CH = Chain PF = Plate, Full size=18 bBasic Creature / Monster Animation list./b/size run idlefidget idleM 1attack01 1attack02 damage01 damage02 dodge01 knockdownB proneB standupB taunt death01 death02 size=18 bAttachment point list/b/size Attachment point are helper objects and are linked to specific points on the skeleton. These points allow for the game to render things on the model, such as weapons, shields etc. This list is sorted by body part/s. The APs are listed below the body part they are linked to. bHead/b ap_camera ap_ear_left ap_ear_right ap_eye_left ap_eye_right ap_forehead ap_halo ap_mouth bChest / Ribcage/b ap_back ap_torso bLeft / Right Forearm/b ap_shield_left ap_shield_right bHands/b ap_hand_left ap_hand_right bThighs/b ap_knee_right ap_knee_left bFeet/b ap_foot_right ap_foot_left bRoot Skeleton/b ap_pelvisi/i